An Old Nightmare
by Angel Scones
Summary: What is Charles Hoyt wasn't dead what if agent dean had put him in witness protection. i rated it m for langauge and Rizzles later on.
1. Chapter 1

Maura Isles never expected for the love her of life to be a homicide detective let alone her best friend and women. She can't remember when her feelings for the beautiful detective changed. All she knew was she was in love with Jane Rizzoli and that Jane Rizzoli loved her they just haven't told anyone yet that they have been together for months.

It was early December; Maura had just arrived at Jane's apartment. As she went to knock she heard the gun shot, without thinking she used the key Jane had given to her in case of an emergency. When she entered the apartment everything seemed as it should be expect Maura didn't see Jane or Jo Friday (Jane's loveable little dog). She continued through the apartment looking for Jane. She arrived at the bedroom the door was closed she opened it "Jane, you here" she called. That's when she seen Jane tied to the bed and realized she had made the mistake of not calling anyone right before her world went black.

Maura awoke a few hours later with her hands cuffed behind her back on the floor of Jane's bedroom. That's when she heard him the one voice she thought she would never hear again, thinking to herself it's her head injury that it couldn't be could. She lifted her head to look and that's when her worse fears were realized. That's when she sees the one and only Charles Hoyt straddling Jane's thighs. All the while Jane was trying not to make a sound. While Hoyt taunted her while holding a scalpel to her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane laid on the praying it was a nightmare. Hoping against hope that this wasn't real that her and Maura lives weren't really in Hoyt's hands yet again. Hoyt sliced a thin line on her neck just enough that it would bleed and later leave a scar. That's when she knew she wasn't dreaming. She tried to keep her eyes on her girlfriend. Who was still lying on the floor. Jane didn't know if she was alive or if she was already gone. At that moment she heard a muffled groan from her ME the love of her life. Wishing they hadn't kept their relationship a secret. Promising herself that if they got through this they would tell the whole world, and she would give Maura the ring she had hidden on top of the fridge where the smaller women couldn't see it.

Maura watched Hoyt as he sliced through Jane's t-shirt exposing her bare skin underneath. Praying he didn't do to Jane what he did to the rest of his female victims. She loves Jane with all her heart and hopes that Jane knows this. They should have been open about their relationship and told everyone Jane's partners and family and her family. When this was over she was going to tell Jane just how much she loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Thinking back she remembered the first time she noticed her feelings changed.

_Jane had just come back to work after shooting herself to save Frankie and Maura. The first thing she did was grab herself a cup of coffee and Maura a cup of earl grey tea Maura's favorite. She headed down to the morgue to find the good doctor shoe shopping again. She just smiled as she watched her buy a pair of shoes that cost more the 3 months' worth of her paychecks. Jane set the tea down on the desk and went to kiss Maura on the cheek when the ME turned suddenly and Jane kissed her lips. Jane turned bright red and told Maura she would see her for lunch. After Jane left all Maura could think about was that kiss and how soft Jane's lips were and how much she wanted to feel them again. _

_ Jane in the meantime arrived in the squad room saying hello to Frost and Korsak, when her younger brother Frankie walked in and noticed Jane had lipstick on. Looking at her he realized it was the same color Maura had on having seen the ME earlier in the day_

_ "Hey sis what did you do kiss Maura." laughed Frankie. Jane's head shot up and just gave him that Rizzoli glare that shut him up and sent him running. Smiling so herself Jane hoped the kiss didn't freak Maura out cause Jane had wanted to kiss her since the day she met her. At 11:30 Jane decided to take her lunch and headed down to the morgue. This time Maura was elbow deep in man who had a heart attack while driving causing an accident. _

_ "Hey Maur, you ready for lunch?" Jane asked as she walked through the glass doors. Maura looked up at the detective and smiled. _

_ "Sure Jane just let me wash up" Maura removed her gloves and gown and headed for the sink in the corner. Jane watched every move she made wished she was brave enough to just walk over there and kiss her again. She was so wrapped up in thinking she didn't even realize that the ME had pushed her back till she was pinned against the glass doors looking down at her. Maura leaned in and kissed her. This time it was a real kiss not an accident and it was full of passion a passion neither one of them knew existed till that moment. Jane wrapped her arms around the ME's waist while Maura had her hand's in the detevctives thick curls. _

Just then a sound brought the ME's thoughts back to the present the sound she heard was Jane trying to scream through the duct tape on her mouth while Hoyt was removing her yoga pants.

**this is the first fanfic i ever wrote but i have enjoyed others so i thought i would give it a try. The italics are their memories. Hopefully i can do this just as well as some of the ones i have read. **

**Thanks for reading please review weather good or bad i can take it **


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Hoyt was removing Jane's pants Agent Dean and Frankie came through the door. When Dean stopped Frankie didn't think twice he shot the man standing over his sister. Dean went to watch him and cuffed him. Frankie quickly covered his sister not wanting anyone else to see her like that he gently removed the tape from her mouth asking if she was ok. The first thing Jane said was "Check Maura he hurt Maura please check her," tears running down her face.

Frankie moved to check on Maura and uncuffed her carefully not to hurt her. Once he had her up on her feet making sure she was ok Maura dove towards the bed to untie Jane and examine her. Dean left with Hoyt. Watching the two women carefully Frankie left the room so his sister could get some clothes on. Once Jane was completely untied she was wrapped her arms around Maura not wanting to let go telling her how much she really loved her and she wanted to tell everyone that they were together.

Maura moved to get Jane some cloths. She handed her a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. Maura then went to the bathroom to get a warm rag and bandage for Jane's neck. When she came out Jane was no where to be seen so she headed toward the voices. Frankie and Jane were in the kitchen trying to figure out how Hoyt was alive.

"Jane sit down let clean your neck." as ordered as she got closer. Jane sat at a stool by her counter while Frankie watched Maura moved to stand between the detevctives legs Frankie just smiled and thought to himself maybe they'll finally admit what we all know is already going on. When Maura was all finished Jane grabbed her and kissed her softly on the lips saying thank you. No one noticed that Agent Dean had come back into the apartment till he cleared his throat.

"What the hell is he doing alive Dean i killed i felt the scalpel go in i watched him stop breathing how is he still alive!" yelled Jane. Maura attempted to calm her down by placing a hand on her arm. Jane turned and looked at her and sighed.

"Jane you don't understand the FBI needed him to be alive so we transferred him to witness protection. He broke out yesterday when we were changing shifts, we were hoping to get here first before him and catch him so you wouldn't even know he was still alive." explained Dean. Maura and Jane just stood there speechless, when Frankie sprang into action he slugged Agent Dean in the jaw knocking him down and jumped on him hitting him twice more before Jane was able to pull him off. Yelling at him.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT DEAN." yelled Jane while holding Frankie back as best she could. When she heard the door slam she just looked at Frankie and told said "Thank you little brother. Let Maura check your hand." After Maura had determined that he had indeed broken his hand they took him to the er to have it casted. While in the waiting room they heard there was an FBI agent in the back with a broken jaw. They couldn't help they all say there with a smile on their faces.

**Did you really think i was going to let Jane or Maura get raped? I would never hurt either of them that bad i like this show. One of the few i watch this story isn't over yet. The questions now are.**

**Why was Hoyt in witness protection?**

**Will Frankie be in trouble for hitting an FBI agent?**

**Will Jane and Maura admit their relationship?**

**And will Jane use that ring she has hidden?**


	4. Chapter 4

While waiting for Frankie's to be released and Maura had made a coffee run. Jane sat and thought of reasons why they would have for keeping Hoyt alive. Why would they him, and why wasn't she warned when he escaped. Lost in her thoughts she never seen Maura walk up till she called her name.

"Jane what's on your mind?" asked the blonde ME.

"Nothing, important babe, just wondering what's taking Frankie so long that's all." replied Jane.

"I love you, Jane you know that right?"

"Of course i do Maur, i love you too. I have for a long time." Jane said while kissing her cheek

Well i was thinking Jane maybe it's time we live one place instead of switching off every other night."

"Is this your way of saying we should live together Maur? I mean we do now but you want us to live in one house 24/7. Where should we live i know your place is bigger, but my ma is there and she won't give us much privacy once we tell them about our relationship." Jane said trying to give the blonde the saddest puppy eyes she could.

"I know that Jane that's why i was thinking once you move into my house. Your mother could take over your apartment. This way the house would be ours to do what we want, and Angela would have her own place. So tell me Jane Rizzoli would you move in with me?" asked Maura "and stop with those puppy eyes they don't work on me."

Giving her the best Rizzoli smile she could Jane said "I can't wait to move in with you Maura i love you more than anything in the world. Promise me though that when we tell my ma about us you won't go into to many details about our relationship." leaning over the arm of the chair Jane kissed Maura.

" It's about DAMN time you two come clean geez, How long has this been going on?" asked Frankie as he walked up with a black cast on his hand and wrist. Looking at the two waiting for an answer. He couldn't help but smile knowing his sister would be taken care knowing someone loved her and wouldn't hurt her. Even though he was younger then Jane he still felt like he needed to protect her anyway he could.

"None of your beeswax, Frankie." laughed Jane. "How's your hand little brother?"

"Fine it's just a little sore the doctor gave me some pain meds so i can't drive can i crash on your couch?" asked the younger Rizzoli

Maura spoke up "We can do you one better let's all stay at my house. Jane will sleep in my room with me Frankie you can have the guest bedroom and when we wake up in the morning we can see if Angela will make us all breakfast. Maura drove to her house all the while with the hand on Jane's knee. Frankie was passed out the back seat before they arrived home. Jane gently woke him and helped him into the guest room. Before heading down to Maura's bedroom, or was her bedroom to now.

As she got undressed she decided to go with Maura's plan she would move in here and let her mother take over her apartment. Jane climbed into in her bra and panties waiting for Maura to get out of the shower. When the bathroom door opens Jane couldn't help but stare at her. She was dressed in a very skimpy nightgown her hair was still damp and hanging down. Maura walked to her said of the bed folded the covers back and gave Jane a sweet smile before climbing in bed and lying down. Jane slide up behind Maura and draped her arm around her waist pulling her as close as possible. Smelling the sweet coconut of Maura's shampoo before she drifted off to sleep.

Hours later Angela came into the room to wake up Maura which she did most mornings when she knew the ME was home. Seeing Jane in her bed was nothing new to her she just figured it was another sleep over one of them probably had a rough night or they drank too much. They looked so comfy the quilt pulled up tight to both their chin's and it looked like they were smiling in their sleep she hated to wake them but they had work and she wanted to clean up from breakfast but someone had to eat it first. "Maura, Jane come on girls wake up breakfast is almost done and coffee's ready." The women didn't move didn't make a sound. So Angela decided to wake them like she used to wake Jane every morning by ripping the covers off. When she grabbed the quilt and pulled it off the girls they all jumped in surprise Jane and Maura from the cold draft and shock of Angela being there. Angela jumped when she realized both girls were completely naked lying in the same bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MA!" yelled Jane trying to cover herself. Looking just as shocked as the other two women in the room Maura reached for her robe that was in the floor next to the bed and covered herself.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING JANE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS RIGHT IT'S NOT MORAL. WHY ARE YOU NAKED WITH HER." screamed Angela pointing at Maura.

"GET OUT MA LET US GET DRESSED WE WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING OK JUST GET OUT NOW!" Jane said as Frankie came running into the room with his gun drawn once he seen what was going on he quickly covered his eyes and ran out of the room.

Once Angela finally left Jane and Maura just looked at each other. When Maura started crying, Jane rushed to be by her side but, Maura pushed her away. "Jane did you see the way she looked at me. Like i was dirty i don't think she will approve of us being together. I don't want to take you from your family Jane." still sobbing the ME went into the bathroom attempted to close the door but, Jane got in her way.

"Look Maura i don't care if she approves or not. I don't care if the entire world is against all i know is that i love you and i want to be with you if my family can't see that then the hell with them. I don't need them but i do need you. Please, please promise me that no matter what anyone thinks about us you will stay with me as long as you love me. Please Maura." begged Jane on the verge of tears.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and rested her head on the taller women's chest. "I won't leave Jane i love you too much but i don't want to take you from your family i know what family mean's to you."

"Let me worry about my family ok. You can just worry about me moving here, Cause as you know i can be a complete slob. I rather drink beer then your expensive wine, and i like to stay in my pajamas till noon on my day's off." smiled the brunette.

Maura just smiled and said, "Those are a few of the reasons i love you Rizzoli along with a thousand more. Let's get dressed and go face the music. I hope your mother was just over reacting, and she's ok with us being together." They slowly got dressed both in jeans. Maura in an expensive sweater that Jane loved and Jane in a simple white t-shirt. Walking out of the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen they could smell breakfast and coffee. Frankie was sitting at the island drinking coffee with a fork stuck in his cast itching his hand. When the girls came into the kitchen Frankie's face turned beet red and looked away. Jane laughed at his embarrassment while Maura scolded him for using a fork to itch his hand.

** I stuck i don't know how to have Jane propose to Maura. I was going to do it in this chapter but i am stuck. The next chapter i am hoping to deal with the girls coming clean about their relationship and maybe reveal part of why they kept Hoyt alive **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling i tend to type in the dark too lazy to get up and turn on a light **

**As always please review i can take it good or bad **


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in the kitchen staring at each other. Both female Rizzoli was waiting for the other one to speak first. Finally Angela was the first to speak. "Why Jane why are you doing this to me shaming the family like this? Women are supposed to marry men sleep with men and bear a child by a man."

"Ma you can't help who you fall in love with. I fell in love with Maura and she loves me. It's not hard to understand. We can still get married we can still have children if that is what we want later on. If you can't accept us for who we are then i don't want you in out lives' or any of our future children's lives it's your choice ma. No matter what i choose Maura i want to be with her and be happy instead of being with a man who won't make me happy." explained Jane never taking her eyes off her mother.

"Mrs. Rizzoli i love your daughter and i would never hurt her. I want to spend my life with her. If fact I just asked her last night to move in with Me." said the ME looking at Jane.

"Well if you're going to put it that way i guess you should start calling me ma Maura." as she hugged Maura. "You better take care of her and treat her right. Don't forget about my grandbabies i don't care who carries them i want at least two." Smiled Angela while handing Jane coffee. Jane just looked dumb founded at her mother. While Maura was getting bass some strawberries. Frankie was trying hard not to but he kept staring at Maura till Jane slapped him upside the head. "Stop staring at her like that."

"Like what?" Frankie asked

"Like you seen her naked." Jane Glared

But Jane i did see her naked remember." Frankie laughed dodging another shot from Jane.

As the entered the stationed the two Rizzoli's and the ME noticed Agent Dean and Frost standing near the door. Dean looked at them and tried to smile but it was hard with his jaw wired shut. Frankie headed up to see Korsak while Jane and Maura went to get coffee and headed to the morgue. After a while of sitting on the ME's couch holding each other Agent Dean and a younger man walked into the office wanting to talk. The younger Agent introduced himself as Agent Greene he was going to speak because Dean couldn't Jane couldn't help herself she smiled at Dean.

"Detective Rizzoli the reason we choose to keep Charles Hoyt it alive. Well you see he's um...Well you see he's Agent Dean's father. Explained Agent Greene

Maura and Jane just sat there not knowing what to say or how to say it.

**Does that work as a cliff hanger remember it's my first frantic let me know what you think while i try and come up with the next chapter **

**Please review weather good or bad i can take it **


	6. Chapter 6

As both women sat there speechless Agent Dean was unable to look at either one of them. He couldn't because of his jaw being wired shut. So he allowed Agent Greene to continue speaking.

"Agent Dean has chosen not to press charges against Officer Rizzoli and said it was a miss understanding. Is that correct Detective?" asked the younger agent. Jane couldn't seem to find her voice so she just nodded. Maura was keeping her hand on Jane's thigh to try and keep her calm. Thinking after everything Dean has done this was the lowest dirtiest trick in the book. She couldn't help but wonder had Dean tried to be with Jane so his father could get to her? Or was something else going on.

Jane had finally found her voice. Staring Dean straight in the eye. She asked, "What was i all a game to you? See if you could get me in bed. So you could go brag to your father. That you screwed Detective Rizzoli. Or was it so you could bring him information and photo's back so he could continue his little dream that i was...am his.

Agent Greene spoke up. "Last night when Officer Rizzoli shot Hoyt he was injured badly but.. he is still alive on life support and Mass. General. They think he will make a full recovery. We are informing you in case he again escapes custody.

"WHAT that bastard is still alive after all the couples he killed and the women he raped you are still keeping him alive? After what he has done to me?" asked Jane holding up her hands clearly showing her scars to Agent Dean "After what he did last night? And what he almost did? God only knows how far he would have gone had you and Frankie not come in."

Maura was trying to calm Jane down before something bad happened when Greene's cell phone went off. He picked it up and walked out of the office. Maura wrapped Jane in her arms. Holding her hoping it would calm her down or at least make her see she was safe that she didn't have to be scared of Hoyt was again custody all be pretty bad custody considering he kept escaping. Agent Greene walked back into the office pulled out his cuffs and spoke to. "Gaberdine Dean you are under arrest for aiding and embedding a felon. For helping Charles Hoyt escape custody the US government. and for helping a convicted felon cross state lines do you have anything to say?"

All Dean could do was mumble to Jane. "This still isn't over my father will have you someday either he will or i will." Agent Greene cuffed Dean removed his gun and Federal ID and marched him out the office reading him his rights as they went.

Maura finally turned to Jane and could see she was crying. Leaping up she grabbed the box of tissue's off her desk setting the box next to Jane's leg she kneeling in front of her detective. Whispering "It's OK sweetie, I promise it's going to be OK. I love you. I will make this OK."

Sliding off the couch to sit on the floor next to Maura. Jane pulled the smaller women into her lap and just buried her head in her hair. They stayed like that for several minutes till Korsak walked in looking for Jane. He could see it was an intimate moment and tried to back out without any luck.

"What can we do for you Detective Korsak?" the ME asked. Standing up from Jane's lap trying to fix he slightly wrinkled dress.

" i was just helping Angela she's looking for Jane something about grand babies." Korsak smiled. "By the way congrats, i am glad i am not the only on who knows about this relationship it was killing me to keep this secret." Jane rolled her eye's slowly standing up and just looked at the older man her former partner. Grabbed Maura;s hand and headed toward the precinct cafe where her mother worked, When Maura tried to protest Jane whispered. "Your family to you have to put up with the grandchild lecture besides when we do have kids you'll be the one pregnant." Looking defeated Maura just walked with Jane and Korsak to the elevator.

"I think we should each carry one,Jane." Maura spoke as the elevator doors closed with Korsak laughing at he look on Jane's face.

** still trying to figure out how to have Jane propose so if you have any idea's let me know. Only people left to tell about the relationship is Frost and Maura's parents.**

**as always feel free to review good or bad i can take it **


	7. Chapter 7

A week after Hoyt was again in the witness protection program this time on the other side of the country. Agent Dean was in lock-up. Maura and Jane were packing Jane's apartment so that she could move into Maura's house. While Jane was in the bedroom packing her cloth's. Maura was in the kitchen packing the dishes and glasses. She grabbed a stool and stood up on it to reach the cupboard over the fridge. That's when she seen it the blue velvet box sitting up on the fridge just out of her live of sight when she was standing on the floor. She slowly picked it up shaking as she did. She stole a fast look at the bedroom making sure Jane was still in there. She opened the box to find a half karat diamond in a white gold band. Before she placed it back she snapped a quick picture with her cell phone thinking she could get Jane a matching one when she did finally ask. Knowing it was an engagement ring and thinking it might be a surprise for her. Maura carefully placed it back were she found it. She climbed down from the stool and slide it back into place. Thinking that Jane wouldn't want her to find it she tried to hide the smile on her face and went into the bedroom.

"Jane honey I can't get into the cupboard over your fridge I am to short do you think maybe you could get that stuff down and I will pack I?" Maura asked. As soon as Jane heard her say fridge she was up and walking toward the kitchen.

"Of course babe anything you want." Jane said while opening the cupboard and started handing Maura the wine glasses. When the shorter woman had her back turned Jane grabbed the ring as fast as she could and slipped into her hoodie pocket. After they packed what was in the cupboard the decided to take a break and get something to eat. Throwing some boxes into the back of Jane's cruiser they headed toward their house where Angela had made pasta for them. Entering the house Jo Friday was there greeting them waiting to be petted. While Maura headed to the kitchen. Jane ran into the bedroom looking for a place to hide the ring. Thinking fast she stuck it under the mattress on her side of the bed. Walking back toward the kitchen she could hear Maura and Angela talking. Angela again was trying to talk the blonde into having babies as soon as possible.

"Ma will you let it go we will have kids when we are ready OK," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around the smaller omen's waist. She couldn't help but start to wonder what it would be like for the ME to be pregnant with her baby. Knowing she wanted to be with Maura forever Jane thought it was time to start thinking when she should ask Maura to marry her. Hoping she would say yes and that she would accept the ring as simple as it was. Jane had promised Maura that she would never let the fact that Maura had money bother her but it still did at times like the ring Jane had saved for months so she could give her the best ring she could. Angela broke her train of thought by placing two heaping plates of pasta in front of them along with a basket of garlic bread.

"You girls better eat up, your to skinny. Your almost a Rizzoli Maura you need to eat like one." smiled Angela

"Ms. Rizzoli I don't think I could eat all of this." sighed Maura

"That's OK whatever you don't eat Janie will."

"Don't call me Janie MA." whined Jane

"Don't whine Jane makes you sound like a child." said the older Rizzoli

Maura smiled and started eating her pasta thinking she would see her friend tomorrow about making Jane a matching ring. Hoping that the ring she found was really for her. While all that was going through Maura's head Jane was thinking about how and when she would ask Maura knowing that she wouldn't want to make a big deal about it but wanting to give Maura the world.

Jane decided to just ask Maura when the time felt right not to take her to a fancy dinner or make a big fuss. She would ask Maura to marry her when she felt the moment was right weather it be at home or at dinner. While they were cuddling or even during a baseball game.

** Thanks for the suggestions **Cagney and Goose197. ** I hope to write a few more chapters on this story before I post the next one.**

** As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night while laying in their bed in their house. Maura was laying on Jane's chest happy that she finally convinced Jane to live with her. Maura was lost in her own thought's about marrying Jane and having babies with Jane and even growing old with Jane.

Jane laid there under the smaller women thinking about the same things. Wanting to spend forever with her Maura, Wanting to see Maura pregnant with their children, and if Maura wanted her to or asked her to she would carry a child for them. Because she would do anything for Maura.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you more Maura."

Smiling they both drifted off to sleep both wanting the same thing but still not being able to tell the other. Maura awoke to an empty bed the next morning looking around for Jane she didn't see her but she could hear the shower running. Moving as quick as she could she stripped and slide into the shower behind Jane wrapping her arms around her lover making her jump slightly. Turning around in Maura's arms Jane kissed her forehead down the side of her face to her neck. Then that sensative spot behind her ear making her moan. Just as she was starting to run her hand down the ME's flat stomach she heard. Their phones go off.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

What a way to start a week with a triple homicide. While Maura was doing autopsy's and waiting for the tox screens. Jane was interviewing witnesses and trying to find a suspect.

Two long week's later they got their guy finding out it was a drug deal gone wrong. Jane and Maura were relaxing on the couch at their house having Angela finally moved into Jane's old apartment meant that they were alone they didn't have to worry about privacy as much. While watching the Red Socks game on the big screen Maura laying on top of Jane wearing nothing but Jane's favorite jersey. Maura could feel Jane staring at her and finally sat up straddling Jane's hips.

"OK Jane why do you keep staring at me? Come on do I have food in my teeth or something?" asked Maura watching Jane's face.

After a few second's Jane finally spoke up "Maura will you do me a favor?"

"Of course Jane I will do anything for you." smiled the blonde

"Great Maura Elizabeth Isles will you marry me?" Jane asked as she pulled the box out from under the couch pillow that was under her head. Maura was completely speechless she sat there looking at Jane. Jane was starting to feel uncomfortable spoke up first, "It's OK to say no Maura I will still love you"

"I love you Jane and of course I will marry you. You just surprised me." the ME was crying giving Jane her left hand so she could slip the ring on her finger.

"Now Jane will you do something for me?" asked Maura

"Yes Maura what do you want me to do? Jane asked eyeing the ME wondering what she had up her sleeve.

"I have to be honest with you I found the ring while we were packing you apartment and I did something." Reaching over the back of the couch into her purse she pulled out another ring box. "I was hoping the ring was for me so I went out and had another one made to fit you. They match Jane will you wear my ring like I wear yours?"

Jane just smiled and gave Maura her hand. After the ME placed the ring on her hand Jane handed Maura another box. Maura just looked at Jane asking her what it was. She opened it to find a plan white gold chain. Maura looked at Jane with questions in her eyes.

Jane explained, "It's for your ring I figure since you wear gloves so much at work that you wouldn't be able to wear it. So I got you this chain where you could put the ring while you work." Maura leaned down and kissed Jane laying her head on her chest they spent the rest of the night cuddling watching the Red socks game. Just being happy with each other.

** Nothing fancy no big dinner just them being them. Loving each other I like this proposal but will still take suggestions on anything else you have I am starting to work on another one. This one isnt done just yet I think maybe one more chapter. **

** As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it **


	9. Chapter 9

_ As jane arrived home late after working a hard case for three days straight. She noticed all he lights in the house were off. Figuring her family was in bed she let herself in. Noticed that the alarm wasnt set yet. Knowing Maura always set it after she got a lecture from Jane. Jane couldn't help but feel something was wrong that something didnt feel right. She grabbed her gun off her belt and sarted sweeping the house. As she neared the master bedroom she could hear crying moving faster she found the door locked. _

_ All she could hear was Maura screaming for help. Jane backed up and kicked the door in. There on their bed as Maura she wasnt breathing her throat was sliced. Jane walked slowly over to the bed laying next to her wife was a same bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. With shaking hands she picked up the bundle and slowly unwrapped to see that she was holding a baby boy in her arms. A baby who had Maura's and the Rizzoli nose Knowing it must be their baby. She scaned the room nobody was there the room was empty, Carefully laying the bundle next to her wife Jane looked at her gun feeling the weight of it in her hand she slowly turned it on herself and pulled the trigger. _

Maura woke up screaming next to Jane. Jane knew she had a nightmare and wrapped her arms around her lover. Whispering calming words to her.

"Muar, calm down it was just a dream nothing more then a dream. Your safe I promise your safe." Whispered Jane laying back down on their bed Jane pulled Maura down on top of her. "Do you want to talk about it. I'm here to listen."

"No Jane please I don't want to...p-p-please just hold me." sobbed the smaller woman. Maura slowly fell back to sleep. Jane laid there awake for hours. Wondering what could have upset her fiancee so much.

The alarm went off at 6:30 Maura rolled off jane and hit the off button. Goaning she got up out of the bed and went to the kitchen to start coffee. Hoping jane wouldnt bring up the night before. While waiting for the coffee to finish she felt strong arms wrap around her waist leaning back into jane she sigh softly.

"so you wanna talk about it yet?" she asked.

"no jane I dont want to talk about it ever." answered the smaller women as she turned into janes arms. Jane could see the tears in her eyes knowing what ever happened in her dream really scared her.

Just then the back door opened to reveal janes mom. "Morning girls how was your night?"

"Fine ma what are you doing here so early?"

"I came for some coffee and see if one of you girls could drive me to work my car is broke down again...OH MY GOD! exclaimed Angela when she spotted the ring on janes finger.

"your engaged about time I thought it would never happen. So tell me everything how did maura ask you?" she smiled

"well Angela I didnt ask jane she asked me." showing angela the ring on her finger.

"oh isnt that sweet you have matching rings. Now we have to plan the wedding. And the honeymoon."

"whoa slow down ma no one even knows we are engaged yet. Ok just give us time to get used to it and tell everyone ok." sighed jane

"ok jane but can you tell me one thing please" asked angela

"what ma?"

"How many grandbabies are you two plainning on giving me" smiled the older rizzoli

"at least three angela:" replied Muara

Jane just glared at both of them. While Maura smiled behing he coffee cup and Angela laughed at her daughter face.


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived at work. Jane walked Maura down to the morgue before kissing her finacee goodbye for the day they both slipped off their rings and placed them on Maura's chain wanting to keep the secret a little longer. They already made Angela promise not to say anything. Jane headed up to the bullpen.

"Hey Rizzoli how's the little wife?" asked Crowe

"Knock it off Crowe your just jealous I am getting more then you." smiled Jane. As she walked to her desk she couldn't help but smile at her partners who were trying to hid their smiles over Jane, yet again telling Crowe off. Suddenly a lab tech from Maura's lab walked looking for Jane he handed her and envelop and walked out quickly. Jane looked stunned normally Maura would deliever lad results herself. Jane opened the envelop and inside was a photo of her and Maura standing in front of the ME's house looking confused Jane looked to see if there was anything else inside it. Flipping over the picture there was a note on the back. Getting up from her desk she headed down to the morgue to see where her honey-blonde was. She found her at her desk looking at dresses. Raising an eyebrow Jane sat on her girlfriends desk handing the photo she asked about the lab tech.

"Maur why would you have a lab tech deliver this to me?" asked Jane

"Jane I didnt have a lab tech deliver this there are no lab tech's working today I gave them the day off because they have been working so hard." replied the ME. Jane suddenly got an uneasy feeling and grabbed her gun from her belt.

Maur stay behind me please. Jane said quickly. Walking out of the office jane scanned the morgue looking for anyone of anything out of place. That's when she spotted it on the "dead people table" a large box address to Dr. Maura Isles. Thinking fast Jane not knowing what was in that box hit the fire alarm on the wall and dragged Maura out of the lab hoping that it was nothing but a mistake.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it **


	11. Chapter 12

**I know i haven't update any of my stories in awhile i am trying to though i haven't had time since my brothers accident. so i am updating when i can as always i will take suggestions or ideas that you the readers might think will make this story or any of my stories better. But as of now i think this might be the end of this story. **

After dragging Maura, out of the morgue and calling the bomb squad just in cause. Once it was discovered that there was no bomb or poison in the box left on the "dead person table" as Frankie calls it. Jane, Maura and the guys entered the morgue to find out what was in the box. Maura grabbed a scalpel and sliced the tape slowly opening the box there were two smaller boxes inside. The first thing the ME saw was a letter she pulled it out and opened it was addressed to her.

_To my daughter Maura_

_ Although you have never met me I have watched you, your whole life from boarding school to finishing medical school. I couldn't be more proud of you it is sad that i was unable to raise you but your father thought it was for the best. I now know that you are seeing the wonderful Detective Jane Rizzoli and i wanted to say congratulations and give you something of your grandmothers and a photo album but, i must ask to you not to look for me of have Detective Rizzoli look for me its for our safety when the time is right i will come to you have my if it doesn't mean much right now i hope that i will someday. _

_ Love Your Mother._

By the time Maura, finished the letter she was crying full force with Jane supporting her so she didn't collapse. She handed the letter to Jane for her to read while she pulled out the first box. On this box was written this was your grandmothers she passed it on to me and now i am passing it on to you. Maybe one day you can pass it on to your daughter. Maura looked at Jane before opening the box to find a set pearls. She turned into Jane's arms sobbing the guys finally got the hint and left them alone.

"Maura, you need to calm down before you pass out. Take a couple of deep breaths let me get you some water OK." Jane walked to the water cooler got Maura a cold cup of water and grabbed one of the stools to get her to sit before she had to pick her girlfriend off the floor.

"Babe are you OK?" Jane asked wrapping her arms around the smaller women.

"I'm fine Jane, these were my grandmothers. The other box contains an album i don't think i am sure that i am ready to look at just yet." Sighed the honey-blonde her eyes were all swollen and puffy from crying. she didn't think she could take much more all she really wanted to do was go home with Jane and lay in her arms for the rest of the day.

"OK Maur, lets just go home then we will take it home and put it away till you are ready to look. Lets just head home we will order some dinner and just spend sometime together on the couch. We'll lock out the world as best we can for the rest of the night." Jane whispered in her ear. She carefully placed the pearls back into the box told Maura to change out of her scrubs and be ready she was going to tell Frost and the guys she was leaving for the rest of the day.

That night laying on top of Jane on her sofa Maura finally realized she really didn't need her birth mother although meeting her would be nice at some point and time she didn't need her she had everything she could ever ask for as long as she had Jane and the Rizzoli's in her life in Barry and Korsak were family she couldn't ask for more then that. Hoping that thier nightmares with Hoyt Dean and Doyle are over. They had a wedding to plan after all.

**As always reviews are welcome good or bad i can take it i promise. **


End file.
